The Crown of Blossoms
"The Crown of Blossoms" is the eighty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 12, 2017 and is the third episode in the fourth season. Overview Two gnomes arrive in Enchancia to recover their lost Crown of Blossoms, which has been given to Sofia to wear during the kingdom’s annual Planting Festival. Plot At Enchancia Castle, Sofia is plowing a garden for Clover to have all the snacks he wants. Sofia then plants the seeds of the things Clover wants in his garden, to the rabbit's joy. Clover thanks Sofia for giving him his own garden, to which she tells him it's a great way to celebrate the Festival of Plenty. When Clover asks where his veggies are, Sofia reminds him that gardens take weeks to grow. Suddenly, Sofia sees Amber and James coming with a tiara that Sofia identifies as the Crown of Blossoms. When Clover asks what it is, Sofia tells him that the Crown of Blossoms is the reason the kingdom has the Festival of Plenty in the first place: The Princess of Plenty wears it for the opening ceremony and that being the Princess of Plenty is a big honor that has always gone to Amber because the Crown of Plenty isn't just pretty, it magical. When Amber and James arrive, they tell Sofia that their father has decided to make Sofia the Princess of Plenty this year and that Amber is going to coach her through this big responsibility since she loves to tell people what to do. After the Royal Twins put the Crown on her head and leave, Clover congratulates Sofia and asks her about the Crown's story. Sofia tells him that King Gideon's wife found the Crown of Blossoms in a far-off kingdom years ago, just lying in a big strawberry patch with nobody knowing who made it and that when she planted a seed pulled from the Crown, all the crops in Enchancia grew better, faster, and more delicious. Because of this, every year during the Festival of Plenty, the Princess of Plenty plants a seed in the ground to cause the same effect, and all of Enchancia then has a big party. Amazed, Clover asks Sofia if he could have one of the Crown's seeds to plant in the garden, but Sofia refuses since the seeds aren't hers to give and leaves to prepare for the Festival. As she leaves, three seeds fall off the Crown of Blossoms and lands in Clover's paws. Clover calls for Sofia to give them back, but changes his mind at the last second. Whatnaught tries to get Clover to give them back, but the rabbit's greed makes him decide to plant all three of them instead and grow all the vegetables in his garden faster than normal. The magically grown vegetables are so delicious that Whatnaught, and especially Clover, quickly get addicted. Suddenly, two gnomes named Fig and Malacite appear through a hole in the tree. They were drawn by the magic pollen that Clover's magically drawn vegetables are giving off. They realize the garden was grown by a seed from the lost Crown of the Gnomes that they came to retrieve. When they see Clover, they decide to have Clover lead them to the Crown so they can retrieve it. Meanwhile, Amber is helping Sofia get ready to be the Princess of Plenty, mostly by harshly blowing her coach whistle in Sofia's face, since she already has pretty much everything down. During the preparations, Sofia sees a symbol on the Crown of Blossoms and asks Amber what it means. Amber tells her she doesn't know and tells Sofia to focus on getting ready for the Festival with another harsh whistle blast. Meanwhile, Clover's addiction to his magically grown vegetables has strengthened his greed to the point where he nastily refuses to share his veggies with Whatnaught, Robin, and Mia, which drives the three of them away. Suddenly, Malacite and Fig walk up to Clover and ask him if he has any magic seeds, which he denies. Malacite tells him that's too bad as the vegetables he just harvested will soon be gone and they can use a magic seed to make his garden one that gives a never-ending supply of vegetables like they did when they enchanted the Hanging Gardens of Galdiz and the Tangu Tomato Terrence if he could give them one, and the greedy rabbit agrees. He tells them he knows where to get a magical seed and leads them there. Meanwhile, Amber and Sofia are in Sofia's room finishing up Sofia's preparations for the Festival. Sofia has changed into her Festival gown, only for Amber to say she has it on backward. Meanwhile, Clover leads Malacite and Fig to Sofia's room, where the gnomes find the Crown of Blossoms and take it. Clover realizes he was tricked and tries to stop them. The commotion attracts the attention of Amber. Hearing her coming, Clover and the gnomes quickly hide. When Amber comes out of Sofia's closet and sees nothing, she assumes it was nothing and go back in to check on Sofia. Once she's gone, the gnomes come back out. Clover tries to stop them from leaving with the Crown, but they throw a towel over him and escape with the Crown. Meanwhile, Sofia finishes putting her outfit on correctly and goes to get the Crown of Blossoms. Once she exits her closet, Sofia frees Clover and finds the Crown gone. Sofia asks Clover if he's seen it, which makes Clover nervous to the point of speechlessness. Amber comes out and inquires about the Crown, only for Sofia to tell her it's gone. Amber freaks out about the theft of the Crown and how this will affect the Festival until Sofia calms her down with a harsh blow of her coach whistle. Sofia sends Amber to stall the festivities until she gets the Crown back and, suspicious about his earlier behavior, confront Clover and asks him if he knows anything about this. Clover takes Sofia to his garden. Sofia is shocked by the sight of so many vegetables, which she voices by stating "How did your garden grow so many veggies so fast?! It's almost like...magic!" At the word "magic", Sofia realizes that Clover used one of the Crown's seeds to do this and that he does indeed know what happened to the Crown of Blossoms, which Clover admits to along with the fact he, in fact, used three of the Crown's seeds. Clover tells Sofia about the gnomes and how they took the Crown. Clover apologizes to Sofia for letting her down, only for Sofia to tell him he let everyone down. Meanwhile, the gnomes are making their way through the castle. Rex finds them, but Malacite and Fig scare him away. Elsewhere, Sofia asks Robin and Mia if they have seen the gnomes, to which they tell her they haven't seen anything since a certain rude bunny wouldn't share his garden veggies with them. Sofia tells them and Whatnaught to find the gnomes. Clover offers to help too, but Sofia angrily tells him "No, thanks. You've helped enough." Meanwhile, Amber and James are trying to keep the Festival going but only succeed in laying eggs that leave the crowd, including their parents, dying of boredom, especially when James starts telling bad jokes who's punchlines are criminally bad puns. Elsewhere, Sofia and her animal friends are still searching for the gnomes. Clover comes up with all the vegetables he still has left from his garden and offers to use them to help get the Crown back. Clover's plan works, and Sofia is able to get the Crown back. The gnomes tell Sofia that the reason they took it is that the Crown belongs to them: The Crown of Blossoms is really the Crown of the Gnomes and Sofia's great-grandmother took it from them by mistake. When she sees the same symbol she saw on the Crown on the Gnomes' hats, she realizes that they are telling the truth and offers a deal and Clover apologizes to Sofia and she forgives him. At the Festival, Sofia tells everyone everything and that the deal is that the gnomes get the Crown back and bring it for the Festival of Plenty. Malacite and Figs place the Crown on Sofia's head, and she plants one of its seeds, making the Festival a success. Cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Nicolas Cantu as Prince James * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda * Travis Willingham as King Roland II * Wayne Brady as Clover * Ashley Eckstein as Mia * Meghan Strange as Robin * Billy Boyd as Malachite * Dominic Monaghan as Fig * Jim Cummings as Rex Gallery The Crown Of Blossoms 1.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 2.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 3.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 4.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 5.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 6.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 7.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 8.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 9.jpg Crown_of_the_Gnomes.png| The Crown Of The Gnomes The Crown Of Blossoms 10.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 12.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 13.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 14.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 15.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 16.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 17.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 18.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 19.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 20.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 21.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 22.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 23.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 24.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 25.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 26.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 27.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 28.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 29.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 30.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 31.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 32.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 33.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 34.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 35.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 36.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 37.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 38.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 39.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 40.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 41.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 42.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 43.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 44.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 45.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 46.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 47.jpg The Crown Of Blossoms 48.jpg Trivia *This episode is about Clover and is the first of three episodes in the season about him. *Moral: It is important to share. *The ceremony in the Festival of Plenty is somewhat similar to the annual royal rice plowing ceremony in Thailand. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4